Story of Us
by MiabellaRosa
Summary: This is Seth Clearwater OC. One shot because yesterday was Booboo Stewarts (Who plays Seth in the movies) Birthday. So happy birthday to him :) I don't own the twilight saga. I just own Lyra. Enjoy. Review please. :D


**Seth Clearwater × OC**

** Its been a while since I seen Seth, my beat friend. Last summer I didn't see him which is odd because we would always go to La Push first beach. Once a week I would knock on his house door and once a week his mother Sue Clearwater would tell me he's not there. When school started I tried to confront him but he always looked distracted or tired It didn't help that we didn't have any classes together. So this summer ill just forget it. I was playing soccer in the backyard when I accidentally kicked to far out into the woods.**

**Darn. Just my luck. I looked for the muddy trail. I wonder if some mass killer was out here like Jason and his machete. Now I'm scared. I didn't want to go off trail for the ball cause it was so big I could get lost, but I ended up doing so anyways. My brother would kill me if I lost it. If I got murdered, he would come revive me just so he can kill me himself. I started to get sidetracked like I always do and ended up in the middle of no where. **

**I heard rumbling somewhere. Panicking I looked around me in a 360 to find nothing. Large footsteps came closer. It was louder then a persons. A bear? Maybe. My heart was pounding so hard it was hurting. I backed up to a tree waiting for the beast to come out. It did. It wasn't a bear it was worse, it was a wolf, just as large as the bear. I wanted to scream but I found no voice. I was to scared. My throat was dry as it could be. The weird thing was that it was just staring at me. No growling, not advancing. Was it a good wolf? Was it an ancestor from legends? The wolf just stood to be what looks like a smile. It was weird it made me laugh.**

**"Are you a nice doggy?" I didn't expect it to be answering but he did nod. He understood me. That's a miracle. He's amazing. "You can understand me?" He nodded again. Wow. I felt like a scientist who just found something amazing. I reached my arm out. Slowly to show he meant no harm he placed his head under my hand. My heart slowly went back to its regular pace. "Can you talk?" A low rumbled came out as what would be a laughter. "A wolf I laughing at me, does that make me the biggest loser " He stood straight again which made me scared. He noticed and whined, putting his head down. "Its okay." I walked closer giving him a hug and a kiss. He muzzled his head against me. He was the cutest thing I ever. I looked up at the soon to be dark sky. "Geez I lost my ball here and I got lost. I could be wolf girl" He laughed again and so did I. "Can you help me go home?" He nodded. We walked by each other while I spoke to him. He just seemed to be listening. After a while I made it back home to the start of the trail. "Thanks Max" I smiled at him but he gave me a "Ew" face. I laughed. "Ill be thinking about it, okay? Ill see you tomorrow. ill bring food okay? after school" Happily he jumped up. I kissed bye before running back. I waved bye "Bye Rex" turning my back I still heard him in disgust. "Still working on it" Was the last thing I said before losing sight of him. I went home in a happy mood that I found someone new to talk to. **

**That's how everyday was like. After school I would rush to get home to tell him about my day and then things in life in general. I loved. I spoke to him every day, playing with him. It was my personal escape. I would bring a brush to brush him and we would go to the little river that goes through the woods and wash him. He hated it but loved it when I brush his hair afterwards. **

**Today was a Saturday. I ran up into the woods seeing him as he came out. Licking my face. It made me happy. In a way he was like Seth. He was always happy to see me. "You remind me of an old friend." He gave me a confused look. "My friend Seth." He looked shock. "Do you know him?" I wondered. Quickly he shook his head no. "Oh, well yea. I remember he would be happy to see me, but now I don't ever see him. I miss him so much. I wonder what he's doing." I sat next to him crossing my legs. "I thought we were best friends. I guess not." He whined a bit. "I got you though and you're amazing. I love you" "I remember when me and him would go to the beach just to play and never get bored. We were childhood friends" It hurt to say it in the past tense. "So what do you want to do?" He stood up jumping around excited. The day went by fast and we said our good byes.**

**The next morning I ate breakfast and made a sandwich with out condiments walking to the regular place, but stopped when I saw him standing there. His familiar face brought back familiar memories. His hands were in his pocket. He nervously smiled at me. "Hey Lyra" "You shouldn't be here. I'm meeting someone." "I need to tell you something." "Cant it wait? Ill talk to you another time." I looked around just to make sure the coast was clear but something behind me rumbling. I turned only to see Seth transforming into a giant wolf. I dropped down to the floor. It was Seth all this time? "Seth?" He whined. Tail between his legs. "You tricked me." Disbelief. I threw the sandwich I made him and ran. Yelps were coming from behind me. He was to fast of course. He blocked my way. "Seth!" Tears rolling down my face. I looked into his brown eyes. He was sorry. I could tell. I feel like a fool. "Why didn't you tell me" All I heard was mumbling. "Just leave me alone." He stepped aside and I ran back to my house into my room. I cried throughout the night. My eyes were getting tired. Slowly my eyes were shutting. I didn't bother to cover myself from the cold. Not long did I feel warmth. Something strong around me heating me. The last thing I heard was a familiar voice. Seth's. He whispered, "I love you too Lyra" He held me tighter.**

**Waking up I saw Seth there sleeping peacefully. Smiling I reached up to his lips kissing them. Shocked, I felt force against my lips. It caused me to smile. We stayed like that for a long second before he laid his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry" "Its okay. I forgive give you" "I promise never to hurt again and to tell you everything from now on" His words had truth in them. I wrapped my arm around his waist. **

**My story was a happy ending. I got my best friend as my boyfriend. What more could I ask for?**


End file.
